


Dreams and Nightmares

by Fegelien



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fegelien/pseuds/Fegelien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even cowboys have nightmares</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Nightmares

Gwen was dreaming. She was walking on a beach, with Blake. The water licked at their feet, while the sun sunk below the horizon, it's fading rays casting light on their faces. Her heart beating with his. They were laughing and smiling, Blake's arm around her waist. But then the dream faded, when she heard yelling, and she was brought back to her bedroom.

Gwen opened her eyes, and saw Blake sitting up, his night shirt sticking to his back. He was drenched in a cold sweat, and breathing hard. "What wrong?" Gwen sat up, and ran her hands through Blake's damp curls. "N-nothin', just a dream," his voice trembled, making Gwen feel worried, but annoyed. "It sounded and feels like it was a nightmare, cowboy." Blake leans towards Gwen, and buries his face in the crook of her neck. They stay in that position, with the only the sound of their breathing, until Blake finally broke the silence

"You were driving a car," Blake spoke softly, lifting his face to meet hers. "But then, someone crashes into you" he paused, seeking comfort in her neck, "next thing I know, you're lying on a hospital bed. Doctors trying to pump blood in you. I was holding your hand, not wanting to let go. Then you..." Blake couldn't bring himself to say it, choking on tears. "It was so real. I actually lost you" Gwen was silent through the whole thing. "I know it sounds silly, being scared of a fucking dream," Blake said, trying to himself together,"My brother died in an accident, never really got over it." Gwen felt amazed at how Blake reacted so vividly to the dream, how she could have that effect on him. 

Gwen led him back down on their bed, and they lied there, with Blake's arms around her. I love you Gwen." She felt protected, and content. "I'll always be here for you, Blake" Gwen whispered in his ear, before they let sleep take over them. They both dreamed with no terrors or fright. Gwen's dream of the sandy beach returned, but this time, she felt her heart beat for the man she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment on how it was and any ideas you might want to see.


End file.
